


What Dreams May Come

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bittersweet, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Brief Mention of Violence, Concubine Stiles, Consort Peter, Curses, Evil Gerard Argent, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Human Peter Hale, King Gerard Argent, Knight Isaac Lahey, Lady in waiting Hayden, M/M, Magic, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Married Chris & Peter, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings, Poisoning, Prince Chris, Princess Alison, Reluctant Chris & Peter, Sacrifices, Smut, Stetopher - Freeform, Threesomes, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werefox King Noah Stilinski, Werefox Stiles, Witch Claudia Stilinski, fairytales - Freeform, myths, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: To save her father and her kingdom, Princess Alison makes a deal with the witch from myth. Too bad part of the bargain is a sacrifice that she won't remember promising and that even though they'll all be saved, a price must always be paid.





	

* * *

 

 

**_Prologue:_ **

 

“Oh really?” the woman murmured with a sharp look. “Do step into my humble abode then, please.” The woman stepped aside and gestured for the other two women to enter her cottage.

 

***

 

“Princess Alison,” the young maid hissed, “I don’t think this is a smart idea.”

 

Alison turned to look at her companion since childhood, Hayden. “And I don’t think my grandfather should be allowed to continue unimpeded with his plans to take over the entire realm,” she retorted back archly before she pushed through a thicket of brambles in the forest.

 

The maid moaned in discouragement and pushed forward, cursing herself for ever putting the foolish story into the Lady’s head.

 

Alison stumbled through the overgrowth until she had cleared the foliage. Reaching back, she yanked at her skirt to disentangle it from the grip of the sharp thorns.

 

"Well," she murmured to herself, "they weren't joking when they said the witch likes to be left alone."

 

"Exactly," Hayden said grimly. "She likes to be left alone." Hayden crossed her arms and threw a disgruntled look at Alison. "If you die, I'm going to blame you when they drag me to the guillotine."

 

Alison smiled a small smile. "Oh I'm sure you will," she countered sweetly before she stepped forward in determination.

 

Three short raps later on the door left the women standing in silence. The only sounds are from the nearby river and some birds as they hopped from limb to limb of nearby trees.

 

Alison knocked again and peered into a window.

 

“Well, this was anti-climatic,” Hayden stated dryly. “Think that mean’s it’s time to go,” she continued with a clap of her hands.

 

Alison snorted at this suggestion and promptly sat down on the stoop.

 

Hayden looked up at the sky. There will be no moving Alison now, so the maid resigned herself to take a seat next to her on the stoop.

 

As the day continued on, the two women sat there and waited. An hour and then two has passed before the sound of approaching footsteps broke the air. A lovely woman of indeterminate age stepped into the clearing with a satchel over her shoulder.

 

“Ah, guests,” the woman called out, amusement laced through her voice. As she approached, Alison and Hayden stood up to greet her.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of the company of Princess Alison Argent and her lady-in-waiting Hayden?” the woman asked, brow arched in question.

 

Both women’s eyes widen at this. “You know our names?” Alison demanded before she could catch herself.

 

“But of course, I know all who step foot in my forest,” the woman countered with a smirk.

 

Alison dipped her head in acknowledgment. “We’ve come to ask a favor,” she began and the woman snorted at this.

 

“A favor? Dear child, do you not know the rules? Favors are for fools. I only deal in trade. Tit for tat. So if you want something from me, you must give me something in return,” she said with a cool smile as she brushed passed and opened her door.

 

Alison paused and looked over to Hayden. They exchanged a grim look and Alison gave a determined nod. “Be that as it may,” she began again, “we think you may be able to help us. I’m sure we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement,” she finished firmly, breath held in anticipation.

  
  
  
  


As the woman walked back and forth from one counter to another to the sink to her stove, Hayden kicked Alison. Before Alison is able to reply, the woman placed a cup of tea in front of each guest. “Please, do enjoy a cup of tea. It’s made from the flowers and herbs of my own gardens,” she continued with a pleasant smile before taking a seat across from them.

 

Alison and Hayden look warily at the tea before they both reached over to pick up their cups. Alison took a tentative sip of the tea. It was mild, milder than she was expecting, actually. Hayden gave a grimace at the taste of hers. It left an odd aftertaste on her tongue and the maid didn’t like it at all.

 

“Now,” the woman started, hands laced together casually in front of her face, “you said you had a trade to offer me.” She gave the two woman a calculated look.

 

Alison sat her teacup down and straightened up. She looked the woman square in the eye before she continued. “As you may know, my grandfather King Gerard has been trying to expand into other territories. I am afraid that if my grandfather continues this, all will be lost and I’m not just talking about my immediate family,” she continued grimly.

 

The woman raised her brow at this, a go-on gesture directed toward Alison.

 

“I fear my grandfather is somehow harming my father, Prince Chris and his husband Peter. I think he is preventing an heir from being born somehow and is hoping my aunt Kate will ascend the throne somehow instead. Either through marriage or through the unexpected death of my father and overthrowing the council,” she continued darkly. “He needs to be stopped immediately.” Alison flexed her fingertips into the wood of the tabletop, anxious that the woman will not take her cause seriously.

 

“And you expect me to…” the woman trailed off.

 

Alison opened her mouth to voice her request, but hesitated, afraid that she would be laughed at as a fool.

 

“We think you can summon the fox prince to come and fight for us,” Hayden blurted out from next to Alison.

 

Alison steadily gazed at the woman, sight locked onto the woman’s face. There was a slight shift on the woman’s face, there and gone in a brief instant. Alison cataloged it and shoved it to the back of her mind to go over later.

 

“Do you now?” the woman inquired. “The fox prince. My dear ladies, that is only myth. Legend told to babes to give them hope in times of despair. Why would you think I can do such a fantastical thing such as this?” she queried with an amused look as if they were silly young children requesting sweets before dinner.

 

Alison kept her gaze steady. “We know you are the witch, Claudia Stilinski, lover to the fabled king of the Stilinski kingdom existing in both myth and legend.”

 

The tick-tock of an ancient clock on the mantle was the only sound in the silence that followed.

 

“And pray, do tell, however, did you come upon this information?” the woman demanded sharply, smile gone and eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“I deduced it,” Alison replied calmly. “I looked through our records. ‘A woman of indeterminate age, living in a cottage hidden in the woods. Eyes of whiskey-gold with cunning and untold wisdom. Lover of the king of the fox clan.’”

 

The woman smiled and eased back into her chair. “Oh, but my dear that could be anyone,” she said offhandedly, posture now relaxed.

 

“Perhaps,” Alison returned with a cool smile of her own, “but these records go back hundreds of years. Can you explain that?” she demanded with confidence.

 

The witch studied the young lady before her. “Alright then, you’ve caught me. What do you wish for? Love? Fortune? Death?” She raised her eyebrow at the last statement in mockery.

 

Alison stared back steadily. “None,” she answered firmly. “I merely wish to stop the king from continuing his reign of terror and for whatever he’s done to my father and his husband to end.”

 

The witch eyed Alison. She could not detect any deceit upon the woman and her maid was no threat. “Fine, that is easily manageable. Now, for the sacrifice,” she said and the two ladies’ faces paled and their eyes widened.

 

“Sacrifice?” Alison demanded.

 

“Of course, as I said before. There are no favors here. A trade for a trade. I deal in sacrifices,” the witch said smoothly. “What, did you think you’d pay me in gold? Furs? Jewelry? Or a title?” she said coldly.

 

Alison stiffened at this for it had been in her mind to offer all of these things until she found something the witch was willing to accept in return. “I won’t kill anyone, not even for this,” Alison said firmly with conviction. “I’m here to stop more death, not add to it,” she said firmly.

 

“Who said anything about killing anyone?” the witch said casually. “I said sacrifice. My my, so blood-thirsty,” she tsked as she looked at her nails. “Many things can be sacrificed that don’t include the ending of a life,” she continued, giving Alison a sharp look.

 

Alison looked helplessly at Hayden and her maid shrugged back at her in confusion.

 

“How about this,” the witch offered, “I will take a sacrifice of my choosing when the time is right.”

 

Alison opened her mouth to protest and the witch held up her hand. “And it will not be the death of anyone needed to satisfy it,” she finished.

 

Alison and Hayden exchanged looks again. “How do I know that you aren’t lying?” Alison demanded warily. “What sort of sacrifice could you want that isn’t the death of someone?”

 

The witch looked at her in amusement. “My dear woman, the real question is why would I ever need the death of someone to satisfy me.”

 

Alison blinked at her in surprise and the witch just smiled back serenely.


End file.
